The Secret
by raeyzr
Summary: Rosalie has been hiding something from Emmett for weeks, and just when he can barely take it anymore Rosalie tells him the truth about what happened when she saved him so many years ago. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I've last been here, let alone write a one shot. I just want to send a quick shout out to my amazing friend Alice, for encouraging me to start writing again. This one's for you, hun. (:**

It was just going on day light when he heard her jump out of the bedroom window upstairs and head into the garage. Emmett knew something was on her mind these past few weeks, but for some reason she wouldn't tell him about it.

He had already gone and asked Edward, but he only told him that she will tell him when she was ready, and that this was something Rose had asked Edward to not say anything about.

Rosalie has grown distant from Emmett lately; he could feel her hesistate when he kissed her or when he held her in his arms at night. He spent the last few weeks wondering what this was about, and it was driving him crazy.

He knew that this wasn't about a child, or even about her past. This was something far more bigger than that. He sat up, and walked outside into the garage.

Rosalie's legs were sticking out from under her red Convertible when he walked in. She never bothered to change into old clothes like she usually did when she went to work on her car.

"Rose, talk to me. Please."

He could hear her pause for a moment into consideration, and then continue to fiddle around with the insides of her car again.

"Emmett, I'm busy. Can't this wait until after I finish what I'm doing?"

Emmett sighed. He was getting fed up with Rose. Whatever was on her mind was something he was going to find out right this instant.

"No, Rose. It can't. We need to talk right now."

Rosalie ignored him this time, and grabbed the monkey wrench she had laid on the ground next to her earlier. Emmett sighed and lifted her BMW off the ground.

"_Now_, Rosalie." He growled, obviously getting frustrated with her.

She rolled her eyes and got up off the floor, standing up next to him. He gently placed the car back on the concrete. He took his wife's hand and led her out of the garage and into the woods.

Birds began singing as the forest came alive again for another day.

After walking for a few minutes, they came into a small spring; a place where they both went to when they wanted to be alone with each other.

Rosalie went to go sit on the ground, but he quickly sat on the forest floor and sat her on her lap so she wouldn't get dirty.

"Rose, whats up?" He pleaded, begging her to tell him what was making her take her beautiful smile disappear from her face everyday. She looked away from him and stared off into space.

She finally turned around after a few minutes and stared straight into his eyes.

"I..._can't_ tell you, Emmett."

He brushed his hand across her right cheek and smiled at his beautiful wife gently before replying.

"I'm your _husband_, Rosalie. If there's anyone you can tell anything to, it's me."

She stared into his eyes and a small smile escaped from her lips. It quickly faded when she remembered what is was that she was keeping from him.

"Emmett you'll...you will hate me if I tell you. I know you don't think so now, but you will."

She began breaking down into sobs, and now Emmett was really getting worried. He held her, letting her wrap her arms around his waist as she let out one sob after another. They sat there for quite some time before he broke the silence.

He took her face into his hands, causing her to look up at him. He took both his and her left hands, and held them together. Rose's wedding ring sparkled in the sunlight that hit it.

"You see these rings, Rose? They are a symbol of our love, commitment, and our vows to be there for each other for entern- "

He never had to finish what he was going to say, because Rosalie let out another sob before kissing both him and his wedding ring.

"Emmett..when I found you with that bear..I couldn't help myself. Your sent was so _strong_. When I realised I had made your condition worse, I brought you back to Carlisle because I knew I couldn't live knowing I did that. I had to save you...somehow. Even if _this_ was the only way to do so. I didn't want to tell you because I thought..."

Rosalie trailed off, completely lost into thought. She never had to finish her sentence. Emmett now realized why she had been hiding this from him for so long. Rosalie was a person that believed they were selfish and inconsiderate. She thought that, because she had done this to him on that day, he would blame her for taking his human life away from her.

Rosalie sat up after she never got a response from Emmett, and was about to run further into the woods before he grabbed her hand on pulled her down onto the forest's floor and began kissing her fiercely.

"Rose, _how_ could you think I would leave you for something as silly as that?" He boomed. His laughter echoed throughout the forest.

She flew her arms around him, and he held her tightly in his arms. Emmett knew now that everything would be back to normal, and love they both shared will be stronger than it ever was before.


End file.
